Life After
by AnnaMarie2609
Summary: A continuation after the events of "The Invisible" Annie doesnt die, look inside for more information. ENJOY.    Nick/Annie


**Life After**

**Authors Note:**** Okay, So I'm writing a "continuation" of the movie "The Invisible. ****I'm a BIG people pleaser so I really want to know what my readers want to see. If you have a suggestion or idea you want in the story, tell me in a review or send me a personal message on my profile. The only way for this story to be complete is for the readers to participate in the writing.**** I'm not a perfect writer or great with grammar, so don't tell me, I'm already aware. I'm going to have a different view on the story than some other people. Not only will I explore Annie's redemption, but Marcus's as well. Though it is unsaid if they will earn it or not. Obviously there will also be the love relationship build between Annie and nick. The difference between this work, and the rest is that I'm really going to stretch this far. I'm not going to stop after the two fall in love, but I will create the story of what happens afterward too, but the first couple chapters will go very quickly then it will slow down more later, I also don't have enough characters to work with so I will be introducing my own original characters later into the story. Thanks for reading and please review. **

**"**I wanted to do one good thing" Annie whispered as the rolled down her eyes. "You did Annie , you did" Nick said back to her. Seeing her like that was slowly breaking his heart. The pain started to drift from her body and she became numb, slipping into blackness.

Comatose, that's what took over her body that night. Her body slipped into a coma in Nicks arms. Nick wanted to see her but wasn't able to be up and around yet, and his mother would flip. Two weeks later when he had built up enough strength and his mother had finally gone back to work; he found the perfect opportunity to go see her. He wasn't hooked to his Iv at the time either so after getting her room number from a nurse, he made his way slowly to her room.

When he first walked in he noticed the dim lights. He looked at her, lying perfectly flat on her back, the sheets coming right below her chest with her arms by her side. She hadn't made as much progress as nick, but at least she was breathing on her own now. The doctors had noticed slight activity, her eyes were dilated which meant the possibility that she had opened them recently. He sat in the chair next to her bed and just looked at her. He watched her chest rise and fall, the color in her face. The last time he had seen her she was pale and colorless, so it gave him hope. Over the course of time with his body in the sewer and his body following her, he had begun hating her and came out to fall in love with her in the end. Seeing that she was a real person who had a heart even if it had flaws, seeing that she could actually love and care for someone gave him an open mind.

He took her limp hand into his, stretched up his other arm and placed his fingers in her hair, her long soft curls slipped between his fingers. He remembered her little brother, Victor, and worried for him. Nick knew that Annie would want victor to be checked on, but he wasn't sure how to get past her father and stepmother. He knew what school Victor went to. The same elementary school he and Annie had attended, he also knew that the school began at 9:15 so he had planned to go see him at his bus stop as soon as he was released from the hospital. Knowing that he was making a fast recovery, he didn't worry that it would be too long.

A young nurse then walked in his room, "Nick honey your mom called and said she's on her way so you should probably get to your room before she catches you in here" She said quickly "oh, yeah thanks" he said while he stood from the chair and made his way out the door, and to his room.

He was watching TV when his mother came in the room. She looked frustrated and angry. "What's wrong mom" he asked her before saying hello. She let out a heavy breath and said "Oh nothing just my boss at work being an asshole, not understanding that I have a son in the hospital in critical conditions" always the drama queen, nick thought to himself. "Mom I was in critical condition two weeks ago, I'm fine now, there probably going to release me soon anyway"

"Well still" She stated

"What does he want you to do" he asked her.

"He actually expects me to leave on a nine day business trip to New York on Sunday" She huffed

"Mom c'mon" he exclaimed "Its Monday, you still have six days to leave and I'll probably be home by then, you can go" he told her.

"No Nick, I'm not leaving you alone right now" she stated firmly

"So what are you going to tell your boss then" he tried her

"I'm gonna tell him to shove it up his ass"

He laughed "Mom I'm eighteen years old and perfectly capable of being on my own"

"The last time you were alone you were attacked and thrown down a hole in the woods" she looked at him

"Touché" he muttered "but is it worth loosing you job" he questioned

His mother eyed him at that "I'll think about it" She said, "I'm going to talk to your doctor about your release, you should get some sleep.

"Yeah I am, I'm tired" He yawned

His mother left the room and he fell asleep, think of no one other than, Annie.


End file.
